


Hetalia Character Anthems

by Gemini_Spark11



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Feels, Brotherhood, Dysfunctional Family, Inner Dialogue, Making Up, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Regret, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Spark11/pseuds/Gemini_Spark11
Summary: Nothing fancy, does what it says on the tin. A list of songs that remind me of the Countries in Hetalia, so much so that they could be their anthem.
Relationships: China & Japan (Hetalia), Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), England & Northern Ireland & Scotland & Wales (Hetalia), England/Japan (Hetalia), France/Scotland (Hetalia), Germany & Prussia (Hetalia), Ireland & Northern Ireland (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	Hetalia Character Anthems

**Author's Note:**

> This is obviously a work in progress, so feel free to ask me for new song\character requests in the comments. If you already have a song in mind, please tell me who they're for.
> 
> I also focus on the sibling relationships between certain characters, so you can do those too. 
> 
> I might add romantic ships to this, but there's some ships I WON'T TOLERATE. Namely Ameripan, because I think it can NEVER reach that level, not after the horrific conflicts that happened between them, and it gives me this weird feeling that's not good.

**Allies**

1P Ensemble- To Be Human, by MARINA, and Savages, by MARINA<

England- Viva la Vida, by Coldplay (Yes, I know that he'd get fussy about having a song with a Spanish title and a French Revolution cover, but this perfectly sums up the decline of the British Empire.) 

France- Moderation, by Florence and the Machines 

China- While my Guitar Gently Weeps (Kubo and the Two Strings cover) Regina Spektor

Russia- Monster, by Imagine Dragons 

Canada/Vinland*- The Unknown, by Imagine Dragons

**Axis**

Germany (& Prussia)@ - Centuries, by Fall Out Boy 

Japan- Rose of May, by Erutan

**Neutral Countries (I think?)**

Norway- Warrior, by AURORA 

Finland- Through the Eyes of a Child, by AURORA 

**United Kingdom\Former British Territories and Colonies**

Scotland- Take This City, by Snow Patrol 

Northern Ireland (& Ireland)- I Think of Home, also by Snow Patrol 

Wales- Mr. Writer and Brother (For his relationship with Arthur) both by Stereophonics and Drowning (how he feels about himself) also by Stereophonics (Come on, how could I _not_ pick these boys? They're a _**Welsh band!**_ I did a few songs for Wales because how he feels about himself and how he feels about Arthur are _very different_ things.) 

**Romantic Ships**

Denor (Denmark/Norway)- Conductor, by Florence and the Machines (Norge's POV), Swimming, by the same band (for their relationship as a whole, both POVs) and Lego House, by Ed Sheeran (Maggie's POV. This perfectly frames his regret at not treating Lu properly.)

Franish- (France/Scotland)- 100 Years, by Florence and the Machines

AsaKiku (England/Japan)- Lovers in Japan (Reign of Love), by Coldplay

**2P! Hetalia**

2P Ensemble- Glory and Gore, by Lorde

Canada- Make Up Your Mind, by Florence and the Machines

Japan- Pretty in Punk, by Fall Out Boy

**Trios**

Bad Touch Trio\Bad Friend Trio- Bedroom Hymns (France or Prussia is head singer.) 

Magic Trio (Admittedly, my personal favorite)- Cemeteries of London, by Coldplay (Iggy's the guitarist, Romania drums and Norge is the singer (because Lu's too classy and fine tuned for anything else except maybe the violin or flute.) 

Celtic Trio (My UK brothers OCs)- Lean Me Right, from the Brave OST

**Family Relationships**

East Asian Family- See China's

Nordics- Running with the Wolves, by AURORA 

United Kingdom (+Ireland) (I imagine that they sing this to Iggy)- My Brothers, by Snow Patrol 

**Author's Note:**

> <\- I felt I had to pair these songs together, because they are often discussed in tandem. I too believe that they are the follow-up to one another.
> 
> *- I agree with the fan theory that Mattie, is, in fact, Vinland in the flesh.
> 
> @- Not only do the lyrics apply to both Deutschland and Gilly, but post-dissolvement Prussia isn't developed enough to have a song of his own, so Ludwig carries that weight for him.


End file.
